Ki
by SerinaGyrfalc
Summary: A past unknown begins to reveal, and a new connection is born between two wielders of the keyblade that already share one heart, but just as it begins to form a new plot from Xehanort reveals more about Sora than anyone could have ever guessed. "You are the one who will open the door." (Rating and characters in the story will change as it progresses, remaking longer chapters).
1. Feeling Wrong

**Chapter I. Feeling Wrong**

* * *

><p>It hadn't felt wrong before, taking off as he always did to travel the worlds, saving them one by one with his friends by his side, but after being thrown into the darkness, after seeing how far he could fall it now felt really wrong to see them.<p>

_Maybe I should knock_, Sora thought. He raised his hand, knuckles primed to rap on the door, but stopped. That felt silly and right at the same time, and that didn't make sense at all to him.

His choice,however, was made for him though when the door opened. Embarrassed, Sora quickly lowered his hand, grasping it behind his back to hide the action from the man that stood before him. His hair was blonde, and had the faint messiness that Sora's own was famous for, but shorter, and the man had made an attempt to tame it. He blinked dark blue eyes in surprise, taking a few seconds to note who it was exactly that was on his doorstep.

"Sora? You're back?" he asked the young keyblade master.

Sora gave a small, embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he often did when caught in the midst of something he shouldn't. "Heh heh. Hi, Dad."


	2. The Lost Year

**Chapter II. The Lost Year**

* * *

><p>Sora fidgeted at the table he had been seated at after the awkward greeting with his father, his mother now pouring tea for them. He glanced at the man with whom he shared his face structure, but couldn't figure out from his expression what might be going through his head. The look on his face was different from all the others. The youth wondered if perhaps that was where his prior worrying feeling had originated when he had walked up to the door. Working with hearts as much as he had over the last couple years had given him some insight to the feelings of others that went beyond his normal honest bluntness.<p>

His mother smiled warmly at him as she dropped two cubes on sugar into is tea for him. He had always liked it sweet. "Thanks," he said nervously, picking up his spoon to stir it out of habit. He really didn't feel like drinking it. The atmosphere was tense. Something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Of course, sweety," his mother said, still smiling. "Though it is a bit of a surprise. We didn't expect you back so soon."

"Oh. Well. Riku's father finished up the contract early, so we came home," Sora said in what felt to him far too smoothly, and for him, that was as smooth as his usual blunt nature would allow. He hated lying. He was bad at it, too, but as a keyblade master he had been forced to learn how to lie decently and lie quickly to the people that mattered most to him. The less involved they were - especially with Xehanort after him for a vessel - the safer the ones close to him were. "I was going to surprise you by pretending to be a visitor, but Dad opened the door before I could knock."

"Really?" his father asked, speaking for the first time since showing Sora inside and into the warm welcoming embrace of his mother. "That's odd, because I haven't heard from Stix, and he always calls when he's back."

Sora thought he had hid his wince, but the tightening of his shoulders and the tiniest hunch of his back gave it away, and he could see that his parents saw it. His mother's smile fell away as she and his father exchanged a look that he didn't recognize that ended with them nodding at each other and turning their attention back to him.

His mother sighed. "I guess it's time we had that talk with you, Sora."

"Talk about what?" Sora asked nervously. "What's wrong, Mom?"

His mother leaned back in her chair, absentmindedly stirring her tea that had yet to be touched. "It's probably something we should have talked about after you came back home."

"Came back home?" Sora asked. "But I just now came home."

"She means after the year that your mother and I, heck, even your friends, forgot about you," his father said.

Sora hadn't realized he'd stood until he heard his chair hit the floor with a loud clatter. The sleep! When Namine had worked to repair his memories! Only those that were touched by the destiny of keyblade wielders were supposed to know about it. "How… how do you…?"

"Sora, we never told you, because we wanted to protect you," his father went on to say, "but it seems the keyblade's destiny has extended to you as well."

"What are you talking about?"

His mother stood, taking his hand in her own, her eyes so terribly sad that if he hadn't been so shocked he would have moved to hold her. "You aren't the first in this family to use a keyblade, Sora," she told him. "We aren't angry. We're just sad that you didn't tell us when you first came home, that's all."

"You knew," Sora said slowly, "and you never said anything?"

"We didn't want to worry you," his mother said as his father rightened the fallen chair that the young keyblade user had knocked over. Sora let the woman that gave birth to him guide him back into the seat, his shock making him very easy to manipulate. "We figured you would tell us when you were ready, and that there was a reason you didn't want to talk about it. But you've been gone so often, and for so many days at a time, when you came home I knew today had to be the day, and so did your father."

"I'm sorry. It's just… it's because of what Goofy and Donald told me," Sora explained. "They're my friends that travel to the other worlds with me. They warned me to be careful that I didn't mess up the world order."

"Riku is a keyblade user," his father stated, not asked.

Nonetheless, Sora felt the need to answer. "Yeah. He just passed the Mark of Mastery exam."

"Curse that Stix," his father nearly swore. "He was covering for his son because he didn't want us to worry after what happened."

"What do you mean what happened?" Sora asked. "Did something bad happen while I was gone?"

His mother shook her head. "No, this happened before you were born. Maybe even right when you were born."

Once again Sora was curious. "What is it?"

His mother looked at the ground and heaved a great sigh that held the weight of true sorrow. When she looked up again at him with open beautiful blue eyes for a moment the keyblade user felt that he wasn't looking into his mother's eyes, but into Roxas'.

When she spoke his world was changed forever.


	3. The Boy in the Photograph

**Chapter III. The Boy in the Photograph**

* * *

><p>A simple 3"x7", semi-glossy, with its edges worn slightly by time and many a reminiscent touch. What sit before Sora on the table was more than a small snapshot of a different year. The picture captured a moment so important it had haunted his parents.<p>

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sora asked, still studying the photo. His father's hair was longer in the picture and more like his with the casual messiness that some girls thought was attractive.

"How could we, son?" his father asked back. "No one remembers him. Only those that are tied to the fate of keyblade bearers know of them and the events that surround their exploits."

His mother was with his father in the photo. She was seated in a rocking chair, the two of them on the same porch that he'd been standing on not too long ago. Her hair wasn't short like it was now. It was long, perhaps down to the middle of her back, but he couldn't see it in the photo. His father stood on her left, his hand on her shoulder in a loving touch that Sora had seen more than once. Her left hand rested on the swell of her belly, so full that as he gazed he knew he must have been born only a few days after the photo was taken.

"This would have answered so much," Sora whispered.

On his mother's right was a boy that looked about ten or twelve, it was hard to say. He was at that awkward stage where features of a teenager were coming out but he was still small and childish in frame. His clothes were different from his parents, but Sora had seen something similar before.

When he had found the Lingering Will in that deserted space connected to Disney Castle.

"We're sorry, Sora," his mother said gently.

"No, no! I'm not blaming you!" the keyblade user said quickly. "It's my fault. I should have talked to you when all of this happened in the first place."

"Son-"

"But I didn't, and we can't change that, so lets move forward," he said with a smile. He looked back down at the photograph. "What was his name?"

"Ventus," his father said. "Your older brother's name was Ventus."


End file.
